<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miss You by harryswilde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699598">Miss You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryswilde/pseuds/harryswilde'>harryswilde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:15:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryswilde/pseuds/harryswilde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>set after episode 479</p><p>sasuke is on his "redemption journey" and naruto follows him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miss You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been three days. Three fucking days since Sasuke had left and Naruto couldn’t take it anymore. </p><p>He had suspected something like this to happen, but he was surprised to find out just how quickly his desire to see Sasuke had grown. <br/>After all, he’d been separated from him for so many years - who could blame him for wanting to see him longer than only a couple of days? The time they’d had together had been far too short.</p><p>In truth, he was also kind of pissed at Sasuke. The fact that he’d been able just up and leave like that irked him. It also hurt. When they’d woken up on that stone together, bloody and with missing limbs, he’d been so sure Sasuke had felt the connection between them, too. <br/>A connection that ran deeper than anything, a connection that led them to see each other’s hearts. </p><p>But then Sasuke had left, and Naruto wasn’t so sure anymore. </p><p>Of course he also hadn’t wanted to force Sasuke to stay, since it had seemed important to him to go on his journey alone, to find new goals and to redeem himself. </p><p>So why was Naruto flitting through uppermost tranches of trees now, with only a bunch of coins in his pockets, his prosthetic limb not fully healed yet, desperately chasing after the faintest traces of Sasuke’s chakra?<br/>He couldn’t explain it to himself either. </p><p>He ducked to avoid being slapped in the face by a nastly little pine tree twig, then took a sharp turn as he could feel the prickling vibration of the chakra intensifying to his right.</p><p>Sasuke’s chakra felt so unique to him, but there was so much sadness, so much anger and hurt encompassed in it as well. </p><p>That was another reason he’d started chasing Sasuke, Naruto thought. The immense darkness of feeling he’d sensed in him, that day on the stone. There was no way he had worked through all his trauma yet, even if he may have woken up from his desperate chase for revenge. There was still darkness swirling in his soul, unmerciful and incessant, and it was bound to come back to him.</p><p>Some nights, even Naruto had trouble sleeping, being startled awake by bloody shadows and horrible cries, remnants of the shinobi war haunting his dreams. He often saw Neji’s lifeless body lying half-buried in the grass, Hinata crying next to him and looking up at him with hateful eyes.</p><p>He didn’t even want to imagine how much worse it must have been for Sasuke, having witnessed his entire family being murdered in front of his eyes. It must have been excruciating. </p><p>The thought of the other boy lying on a thin mattress, sweaty hair clinging to his forehead, being left alone to deal with his demons, made his heart sting.<br/>Naruto knew what loneliness meant. He picked up his pace. <br/>This time, he wasn’t going to abandon Sasuke. </p><p>Towards the end of the day, as the sun was already setting in a sea of orange behind the tree tops, Naruto had landed in front of a small clearing. <br/>His muscles were shaking from exertion, but his senses were tingling - he was absolutely sure Sasuke must have been close by. </p><p>Besides Sasuke’s chakra and the exhaustion of having travelled for a whole day, there was another pounding feeling in his stomach, and it was growing with every step he took towards the source of the chakra. Was it anticipation? Had he missed Sasuke this much? He supposed so, and tried to ignore how his cheeks heatened at the thought.</p><p>After a few steps, Naruto spotted a sleeping bag behind a tree trunk, a few kunais and dry firewood spread out next to it. <br/>Sasuke’s, for sure. </p><p>Naruto started as a deep voice came from behind him:</p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Well…” Naruto scratched the back of his head, chuckling awkwardly. He could feel more heat rise to his cheeks, before he got a hold of himself. </p><p>“I came to search for you.”</p><p>“I figured as much,” Sasuke sighed, dropping the firewood he’d been carrying and plopping down onto his sleeping bag. In the process, his dark coat had ridged up a little, and Naruto’s eyes wandered stealthily over the line of Sasuke’s collarbone, where it disappeared into the dark fabric. If he went any further, there’d only be a small part of his shoulder left.</p><p>Guilt swirled in Naruto’s stomach. Even though they were both fighting for their lives, it was his fault that Sasuke was missing an arm.</p><p>Sasuke readjusted his coat, and when their eyes met, Naruto could see the dark circles underneath them. Just like he’d expected.</p><p>“So what did you actually come here for?” Sasuke said then, feigning nonchalance. <br/>But Naruto could hear the slight tremor in his voice, could see the way his black eyes were having trouble focusing on him. He must have been exhausted.</p><p>Still, Naruto could feel anger rise in him at those words.</p><p>“What do you mean what did I actually come here for? I already told you. I came here for you.”</p><p>Naruto sat down in front of Sasuke, resisting the urge to grab the other by his collar. </p><p>“You shouldn’t have come,” Sasuke murmured, not meeting Naruto’s eyes. </p><p>So much for Naruto’s resolve. He started forward, gripping Sasuke’s coat in his fist and pinning him to the ground.  </p><p>“What is your problem? He barks, bringing their faces close to each other. “Can’t you for once in your life pretend you don’t hate me?” </p><p>“Get the fuck off me,” Sasuke hisses, eyes darkening. Their chests are pressed flat together, and Naruto can feel Sasuke’s warmth all over him, his breath fanning over his cheek. </p><p>For a moment, the closeness is almost overwhelming. </p><p>The feeling in his stomach grows, making the anger seep from his body. Slowly, he lowers his head, feeling all the exhaustion from the past week tug on him.<br/>Sasuke’s hair tickles his cheek when he whispers: </p><p>“Didn’t you… did you not miss me at all?”</p><p>Naruto realises it’s an unfair question to ask, and he hates how vulnerable and small his voice sounds.</p><p>Sasuke doesn’t reply. But when Naruto lifts his head, his eyes are glazed over. He doesn’t need to say anything for Naruto to understand what he’s feeling. Regret. Anger. Hurt. </p><p>Before Naruto can let himself think, he presses their lips together. At first, Sasuke freezes, but then he kisses back.  </p><p>They flash through his mind then, all the times he’d laid in bed at night, wishing Sasuke was with him. </p><p>And that’s why he tries to put everything into the kiss, every night he’s missed Sasuke and every time his feelings toward him had started to grow into something more than friendship. </p><p>They break apart after a while, catching their breaths. Sasuke’s cheeks are flushed red underneath him and he realises he’s still clutching his collar. He doesn’t let go though. Neither does Sasuke, who’s gripped his pullover tightly with one hand. </p><p>Naruto realises that neither of them have recovered from their fight, neither emotionally nor physically. There were still many wounds in them, bleeding and fresh, that would take time to heal. </p><p>He drops his head back onto Sasuke’s shoulder, simply soaking up his warmth. Perhaps, laying on top of each other like this, and clinging to every little part of the other they could reach, could be their form of healing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahh I just love writing about these two so much...<br/>Thank you so much for reading and have an amazing day/night!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>